


Singing in the Shower

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: So if you follow me on Tumblr (If you don’t, you should) you’ll know that I’ve been stuck in a bit of writer’s block for the last few months. There’s a lot going on in my life rn and I’m sure no one here wants to hear about it so I’ll spare you the details but I’m definitely trying to get back into writing again cuz I have way too many unfinished drafts. I found this in my drafts, I don’t really remember what the prompt was exactly or where I found it but apparently it was something about singing in the shower, and I figured this would be a good thing to start off on to get back into writing again instead of writing something bigger like I had been trying to (I actually started working on this last year but i'm trash so it never got finished) I’ll try to get myself on some kind of schedule so I can post more frequently.  Anyways, I hope you guys like this...and if you actually took the time to read my rambling before getting to the story, thanks, you’re awesome :)





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on Tumblr (If you don’t, you should) you’ll know that I’ve been stuck in a bit of writer’s block for the last few months. There’s a lot going on in my life rn and I’m sure no one here wants to hear about it so I’ll spare you the details but I’m definitely trying to get back into writing again cuz I have way too many unfinished drafts. I found this in my drafts, I don’t really remember what the prompt was exactly or where I found it but apparently it was something about singing in the shower, and I figured this would be a good thing to start off on to get back into writing again instead of writing something bigger like I had been trying to (I actually started working on this last year but i'm trash so it never got finished) I’ll try to get myself on some kind of schedule so I can post more frequently.  Anyways, I hope you guys like this...and if you actually took the time to read my rambling before getting to the story, thanks, you’re awesome :)

Castiel is used to the thin walls of his apartment, he's used to the way he can hear everything his neighbors are doing and he knows how to avoid being heard by his neighbors too.

 

His new neighbor in the apartment next to him either  _ doesn't care _ that he can be heard through the walls or he  _ doesn't know _ that he can be heard through the walls because every day Castiel can hear his new neighbor singing in the shower.

 

He always makes a mental note to tell his neighbor that he can hear him but he never remembers when he actually sees him. He hasn't gotten a chance to talk to him but he knows his name is Dean and that he loves classic rock.

 

He was in the middle of straightening up his bathroom, a few of his brothers were coming over today and he at least wanted the apartment to look somewhat decent when they showed up, when he heard the familiar sound of his neighbors voice. Today’s song was one Cas actually recognized, one of his favorites actually, and he didn’t even think about it when he loudly sang along to the next line of the song.

 

_ “Once I rose above the noise and confusion _ __   
_ Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion _ _   
_ __ I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high”

 

There's a sound from the other side of the wall that sounds like somebody slipping.

 

"Are...Are you okay?" Castiel shouts through the wall.

 

There's no response for a moment and Cas hopes he didn't make the poor guy slip and knock himself out.

 

"Yeah." The guy finally shouts back," I'm good."

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine, just scared the shit outta me.” is the response, and then after a moment, “So uh...how long have you been able to hear me?”

 

Cas can feel himself blushing and he's thankful that Dean can’t see him, “Oh, um…” he doesn’t want to admit he’s been able to hear him for weeks but he knows he can’t lie, it would be too obvious, “It's...been a while.”

 

Silence.

 

‘Great job Castiel, you freaked him out. He probably thinks you’re some creepy guy who listens to strangers in the shower.’ Before he can think on it anymore there’s a knock on his door. He almost wants to stay in the bathroom in case Dean tries to talk back again but he decides that that  _ would  _ be creepy and heads out to answer the door.

 

He opens the door to see a man he’d never met before, he definitely would’ve remembered him. He was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt and he had the most gorgeous green eyes Castiel had ever seen.

 

The man chuckles, “Are you gonna stare all day?”

 

Cas snaps out of the trance he hadn’t noticed he’d been in, he recognized that voice.

 

“Hello.” He says.

  
“Hey.” Dean says with a grin, “I figured I should at least get a look at the guy who’s been listening to me in the shower for ‘a while’. Name’s Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So before you kill me for that cliffhanger just hear me out...I definitely plan to come back to this at some point and make a follow up chapter where they talk more but I kinda liked leaving it here for now. Lmk what you guys think and if you want another chapter :)


End file.
